Fun At The Barnyard
by Julian McQueen
Summary: Grape and Peanut got to their uncle's house down at the farm and Grape is bored.  Can the barn cats help to "remove" Grape's boredom.  And how is Peanut involved?


Grape's eyes snapped open as she awoke from her nap. She had to look around twice before remembering she was at her Uncle Ruben's farm for what seemed like the fortieth time, and she fell asleep due to boredom only a few hours ago. Grape got off the windowsill she was napping on and sighed. "If only Uncle Ruben had a Nintendo or something." She muttered. The only game system she brought was a DS, but the energy died on the trip there and she didn't feel like charging it. She had the latest "Pridelands" book, but the trip was so long that she was actually able to reread the book not once, but _four _times.

Grape finally gave up with trying to entertaining herself and decided to go look for Peanut. At least the would be able to find **some** sort of fun in this dump.

She looked around the living room she was resting in.

No sign of Peanut.

She moved onto the bedrooms upstairs.

No Peanut.

She looked in the bathrooms.

No sign of the 'Nut.

She then walked into the kitchen where Grape's mom and aunt were cooking something rather odd. "Hey mom?" Grape asked, examine a yellow colored object on the table that she assumed _was_ a vegetable. Mrs. Sandwich turned to face the purple cat. "Hmm, something wrong, sweetie?" She said in a light, cheery voice. Grape looked away from the "vegetable" and looked at her mother. "Do you know what happened to Peanut? I haven't heard from him in a while and I'm getting anxious." Mrs. Sandwich looked off in the distance, as if she was trying to remember something a long time ago. Grape's whiskers twitched as she saw a hint of remembrance flash in her mother's eyes. "Ah, yes. Peanut went to play with your cousins in the barnyard. You know, the 'barn cats'?" Grape nodded with a smile, thanking her mother before walking away, hopeful that Peanut and the cousins could include them in whatever fun they were having.

As Grape walked towards the barn, she spotted Rufus, lying under a tree. She didn't feel like talking to him, but she waved to him and he waved back. Followed by a _wink_. Grape shuddered as she quickened her pace, almost breaking into a complete run as she reached the barn. As soon as she stopped herself, she caught her breath and turned towards the entrance of the barn.

She then froze, eyes widened, mouth open to a complete gape at what she saw.

There was Peanut, on his knees with his arms tied behind his back with three cats surrounding him. He was blindfolded and his ears were apparently taped down to the sides of his head, and his collar was removed and hanging against the wall. Grape then glanced down to see one of the cat's heads was directly in front of Peanut's groin. But the gasps escaping from Peanut gave Grape a solid idea of what the cat was doing to her best friend.

"Like what you see?"

Grape turned her head sharply towards a black tabby, who was sitting in a haystack right next to the barn's entrance. She jumped off the haystack and stood in front of Grape, a mischievous look upon her face. "Well?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Speak up!" Grape flinched, before grossing her arms and giving a cold stare at the tabby. "Okay then," She said quietly, gesturing a hand at Peanut. "W-What the hell are you doing to my friend?" She asked.

The tabby laughed and walked toward Peanut, placing a paw on his shoulder, his head turning towards it. "Listen, honey, we girls stay at this farm for years. And after a while, it get's **boring**." She brought her paw under Peanut's muzzle and lightly stroked it. "So we like to fuck to pass the time." She removed the paw and turned towards Grape again. "However, Rufus pasted his prime ages ago." She scowled. "So we didn't really have anyone until _he_ came along." She and the other girls giggled, except the one who was still sucking Peanut off. "And it was so easy to get him off too…" She said quietly, she voice trailing off.

"Excuse me? Is someone already in here?" Peanut looked nervously through the barn door and crept inside slowly, a pillow clutched under his arm. One of the cats giggled at him. "Oh, it's that cute visiting dog." She said in a falsetto tone. Another cat, a black tabby, gave Peanut a rather seductive look, causing Peanut to gulp and tug lightly at his collar.

There were three cats in the barn and each of them had a pillow. "We were about to have a pillow fight in slow motion." The other cat explained. "Did you want to join us?" Peanut dropped his pillow; his arms drooped down as he babbled uncontrollably. The black cat made a fake pout. "That sounded like a no. Let's go somewhere else and never bring it up again." The two other cats nodded and began to leave when suddenly…

"Wait!"

The trio stopped and turned towards Peanut who picked up his pillow and ringed it in his hands. "I'd love to have a pillow fight." The cats giggled to each other. "Got him." The black tabby muttered to her sister as the three of them walked toward Peanut.

The black tabby smiled at Grape. "So if you wanna do anything to him, I suggest you do it right now." Her smile turned into a smirk. "You might not get such a chance back home, if you know what I mean." Grape gasped. "Chance?" She asked. The tabby giggled. "Are you stupid? What I'm saying is, if you wanna fuck him now, FUCK HIM NOW!" Grape flinched at the tabby's outburst, but nothing but a single "Uh." escaped her muzzle. The tabby rolled her eyes. "God, are you stupid." She turned and walked toward the cat that was sucking off Peanut, a yellow tabby, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Move." She commanded in a calm clear voice. Grape heard an audible pop followed by a gasp by Peanut.

"Are you done yet?" The black tabby asked.

"Sorry..." The yellow tabby gave a sheepish grin and her ears fell back.

"Just move out of the way so 'she' can see him."

The yellow tabby looked back to see Grape, and gave a soft murr. "Oh…" She purred. "Okay then." She moved her body out of the way, resting on one of the hay stacks and licked her paws. As she moved away, she gave Grape complete view of Peanut's member, red, swollen, and throbbing. She gasped and brought a hand up to her muzzle. The black tabby smiled and pointed at Peanut's throbbing length. "You sure you don't wanna ride this thing?" She asked, looking from Grape to Peanut's member. "Look, his knot's already puffed out." She murmured in a mock-pouty tone. Grape didn't say anything, his breath was caught. "He about… 8 inches, right?"

She turned to the other cats, who nodded in agreement. Grape still didn't respond. The black cat rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked over and grabbed Grape forcibly by the arm, before pulling her toward Peanut, who, as Grape noticed, was behaving unusually quiet the entire time, not uttering a single word. "Yeah, he was quite talkative a while ago, but after cumming a few times, he just decided to stay quiet." The tabby tried pulling Grape's arm toward the bound up dog, but Grape freed herself from the tabby's grasp before she could do anything. The tabby sighed in frustration. "God dammit, could you at least **touch** it, for pity's sake?" She asked Grape. Grape turned toward the tabby, giving her a sharp glare. "Relax," she said, grabbing Grape's arm again. "He can't hear or see you. He can only feel." Before Grape could protest, she felt the tabby place Grape's paw on Peanut's member and rap her fingers around it.

A gasp escaped from not only Peanut, but Grape as well. Grape was amazed. Peanut felt so hot to the touch, and she could feel the veins in his member throb in time with his heartbeat every second. She slowly stroked his member once, feeling the stiffness of it. Every time she felt his member throb, she felt a small hint of pleasure escape from her body. The black tabby grinned as she watched Grape sink into her own feelings of lust, while the other sat watching her and giggling to themselves. Grape sighed and turned toward the black tabby. "Alright." She said with a sigh. "I'll do it once. And that's it." The tabby laughed. "That's fine with me" She said. "Just try not to make a mess…"

Grape positioned Peanut so he was lying on his back. The girls readjusted his arms so they were forward, but the blindfold and tape kept him blind and deaf from the world. Grape sat on top of Peanut, taking a deep breath and positioning Peanut's throbbing member at her entrance. She turned toward the three barn cats, who only giggled and clapped their hands. "Go when your ready, Grape." The black one said. Grape nodded and removed her collar, setting it aside. She took another deep breath. "Sorry Peanut." She whispered, his tip lightly pressing the lips to her entrance. "I just hope you'll like this better that I will."

She took him in halfway, gasping as he expanded her inner walls. "Fuck." She cursed as she slowly reached his knot, only to pull upwards back to the tip. But before she could do anything, Peanut's hips pushed upward and he slammed himself deep into Grape, causing her to cry out. Her head spun as her recovered from the powerful thrust. She took a breath and lifted herself slightly, allowing Peanut to thrust into her, small gasps escaping his muzzle.

Grape looked down at Peanut and couldn't help but smile. He looked helpless, despite pounding himself into her. It was rather cute. She bent forward and kissed him on the forehead, removing the blindfold with her muzzle as she pulled back. The 3 other cats flinched as they saw what Grape did, but Grape didn't worry. Peanut's eyes were shut tightly, his muzzle open with large pants. He suddenly began thrusting at a faster pace. Grape untapped his ears, which returned to the top of his head.

The red tabby turned sharply to the black one. "Why is she doing that? Does she want him to know it's her?" The black cat scoffed. "Child, he knew it was her before they even began fucking…" The yellow tabby cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She asked. The black tabby crossed her arms. "Judging by his canine smell, he probably knew Grape was going toward the barn before we did, but didn't have the care to tell us…" The red and yellow cats looked at each other. "Why?" They asked in unison. The black tabby scoffed, point at Grape and Peanut, who were both loudly moaning and thrusting in the middle of the barn. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

Grape placed a paw on Peanut's chest; she felt his rapid heartbeat and moaned, grinding herself against Peanut, who was now bucking like crazy. He suddenly began to make extremely short breaths, which indicated he was getting close. Grape took one large breath and slammed herself down on Peanut the moment he thrusted upward, taking Peanut completely. Grape remained still as she felt Peanut's know swell inside her, she shuddered as she felt her orgasm overtake her, then gasped as she felt Peanut shoot his seed into her.

Grape fell onto Peanut's chest; felling his body unclench and hearing his heartbeat slow down. She made a quiet purr as she felt a glory nap overtake, her last thought being how she was capable of falling asleep after she woke up.

The three cats surrounded the pair. "Aww." The yellow one whined. "Is he spent?" The black tabby looked at the pair from another angle. "Nope, not at all. He's just tied to her, that's all. He'll be ready in just a bit. But don't worry girls; we got them for another two weeks, so things are only starting to get fun."


End file.
